1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid ejection head and an image forming apparatus
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, a plotter, and a multifunction peripheral thereof, there has been known an inkjet recording apparatus which employs a liquid ejection recording method using a recording head including a liquid ejection head (liquid droplet ejection head) which ejects liquid droplets or the like.
As the liquid ejection head, there has been known a liquid ejection head which includes a plurality of nozzles ejecting liquid droplets, a plurality of individual liquid chambers in communication with the respective nozzles, a plurality of liquid supply paths supplying liquid to the respective individual liquid chambers, a common liquid chamber in communication with the liquid supply paths (liquid introduction part), and a filter member disposed between the common liquid chamber and the liquid supply paths and having a filter region to filter liquid. Further, the filter member is bonded to flow path plates, which form the individual liquid chambers and the liquid supply paths, with adhesive (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-056262).